He Gave Me Another Day
by RavenBlackRoses
Summary: Kurt has a firm belief. He thinks nothing can change it. But what happens when the two most important people in his life get hurt and he can't do anything to help? Will his beliefs stay the same, or will he have to change? NO CHARACTER DEATH.
1. Chapter 1

***insert Disclaimer here* **

"So, Burt, I know you said to wait and everything, but this is big news. You sure you don't want to tell Kurt?" Blaine asked.

Both he and Burt were driving back from one of Burt's many hospital appointments in Columbus. Blaine made sure to keep on his promise to Kurt and go with Burt to every appointment, no matter when or where.

This one was particularly late at night, but bore good news.

Burt's heart was getting stronger and healthier, and the cancer cells were decreasing dramatically.

Blaine was ecstatic when the doctor delivered the news and wanted nothing more than to call Kurt and tell him. But Burt just chuckled and told him to wait. He wanted to tell him himself and in person too. But, he also wanted to make sure. He didn't want to get Kurt's hopes up and then everything go bad again. He can't put his boy through that heartache.

Burt sighed and stretched his fingers from gripping the steering wheel. The pair had stopped for a quick bite to eat, and were now on the way back home, "I know its important kid, and I know Kurt should know. But I think letting Kurt know this early on, without being sure, is gonna do more harm than good."

"I know what you're saying and I understand, but," Blaine sighed, and mumbled, "I just think Kurt deserves a little good news for a change." He turned away from Burt and just looked ahead.

Burt turned to look over at the boy who he'd come to think of as his own son. Even after him and Kurt broke up, Blaine always kept in contact, abet shyly at first. But things between the two seemed to be going good, and Burt was immensely happy about that.

Burt broke his train of thought when a cough racked through his body. A painful one at that.

"Look Blaine," another cough, "I know you care about Kurt, but trust me. I know..." Burt trailed off when his breathing became a bit to difficult. He coughed again.

Blaine looked over immediately, "Burt, what is it?"

Burt just shook his head and tried to blink out the spots in his vision. He tried gasping out breaths but it didn't work.

"Burt, calm down. You just have to breathe." Blaine said calmly, when internally, he was freaking out. He knew that when someone was having an attack, no matter what kind, it's best not to panic, "Burt, you need to pull over. Get off the road and take a breath."

Burt's breathing got worse and worse, and seconds later, he was panting. Blaine tried to calm him down, but the reassurances did nothing. Next thing he knew, Burt's eyes slipped close and he foot pressed the accelerator as he limply fell forward.

"Burt!"

Blaine reached over the middle counsel and gripped the steering wheel, and tried to move Burt's leg with his other hand, "Crap!"

He had basically climbed on top the counsel, but he couldn't get any further.

The car was slowly gaining more speed.

_70..._

_75..._

"Burt! Wake up!"

_80..._

Blaine looked down and tried to push Burt's foot off the gas, but then...

_HOOOONK_

Blaine's breath left his throat and he looked up and saw a pair of headlights just about a mile in front of them...

Head on...

He's in the wrong lane...

Blaine looked down.

_90..._

He looked at Burt, the man who was more of a father to him than his own. The man who accepted him, loved him, cared for him.

_I'll look after him Kurt. I promise your dad will be okay with me. Don't worry._

Blaine took a deep breath...

_Don't worry..._

_95..._

He gripped the steering wheel of the truck and swerved it...

* * *

_BREAKING NEWS_

Carol looked up from the book she was reading when she noticed the show she was watching, only for some background noise, abruptly change to the news. She looked at the clock, _It's not time for the news yet... _She shrugged and looked back down at the book.

She reached for her glass of water on the nightstand...

_...2010 CHEVY collided with an 18-wheeler. The two victims were brought..._

Carol gasped and dropped the glass, causing it to shatter on floor. She looked up with panicked eyes, hoping she heard wrong.

Unfortunately, she didn't.

On the small, bedroom television screen was her husband's truck, all mangled and twisted. The truck that was on it's way from coming back from a doctor's appointment. The truck that not only held her love, but also of the boy she had grown to love as a son.

..._Passenger side took most of the brunt force of the collision..._

* * *

**A/N: For some reason, I just couldn't put this into words. It doesn't seem _right. _But maybe that's just me because I'm really out of practice! And it's short, sorry about that. **

**But yeah, I've had this idea for a while and finally figured I'd do something about it. **

**In advance warning, this will have to do with religion. I'd appreciate if I didn't receive any hate or shaming or anything like that. Also, NO CHARACTER DEATH! Just throwing that out there..**

**Nobody likes an asshole.**

**I'm not trying to cause controversy or anything, if you don't like it, don't read it. You can press that little arrow just like everyone else. **

**Now that that's out of the way, this story should be relativity short, 4 chapters-ish? Something like that. **

**Long A/N too... sorry ^^" **

**See you soon though, my lovelies! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Lady Hummel! If you don't hurry, I'm gonna tie you to a chair to make you watch all your Marc Jacobs burn!" Santana yelled as she banged on the bathroom door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Kurt yelled back as he shut off the water to the shower.

"I swear to God, you are worse than Hobbit Head over here!" Kurt chuckled as he heard Rachel yell a 'HEY!'

"I'm coming Santana! Hold on!" He threw on some pajamas and walked out the door, into the living room, "I'm out Satan. Shower's all yours."

Santana scoffed and pushed past him into the bathroom, "I swear gays take longer showers than girls!"

"You're both," laughed Kurt as Santana just groaned.

Rachel walked into the living room just as Santana shut the door to the bathroom, "I still don't know why I condone her living with us."

Kurt shrugged, "She grows on you and she always has your best interest at heart." He looked at Rachel and smiled, "Plus, she knows what to say to get _certain_ people out the shower before they use up all the hot water." He laughed at Rachel's expression and walked into the kitchen.

"Okay! So I may take a _little _long in the shower! Mercy! You guys make it seem like a crime or something!" Rachel replied as she sat in one the chairs by the table.

Kurt laughed and started rummaging through the fridge, "It is a crime when you use _all _the hot water and two other people still have to take a shower." He picked up some pieces of chicken in a container, "What you feel about chicken breast tonight?"

Rachel huffed, and then just leaned back a little in the chair, "Sounds great, but you've been cooking a lot for us..." she trailed off.

Kurt looked up at his best friend and chuckled, "That's because I don't want this apartment getting burnt down!"

"Once! It happened once!"

"And that's all it took, my dear," Kurt laughed, and walked to turn on the oven, "Just sit back, and enjoy the food."

Rachel rolled her eyes fondly. Sometimes she really didn't know where she would be without Kurt, or even Santana. They helped her so much, and she didn't think she could've survived everything without them.

Santana walked into the kitchen, pajama-clad and towel in her hair, "See. That's how long a shower should be when you live with TWO OTHER PEOPLE."

Kurt shook his head fondly, "Whatever you say. I still think-" Kurt was cut off by the sound of his phone ringing in his bedroom. He looked at the oven clock. _10:47 pm. _"What the hell..." he mumbled to himself as he wiped his hands on the dish towel, going to retrieve his still-ringing phone.

"If that's Anderson, tell him that phone-sex can wait till after we eat!" Santana yelled in the direction of Kurt's room. Rachel looked at, gaping. Santana smirked and shrugged, "You never know."

"I can't believe you just said that..."

Just as Santana was about to reply, they heard the clatter of something falling to the floor, followed by a _thump. _

Santana and Rachel looked at each other and then rushed to Kurt's room.

"Kurt..." Rachel asked tentatively, before pulling back the curtain.

Kurt was sitting on the ground, hand covering his mouth. He was crying, but not making a sound, and looked as though he had just seen a ghost.

Santana crouched down next to him, and put a hand on his shoulder, "Kurt... what happened?"

Kurt looked as though he didn't even know she was here, much less hear her. Tears kept sliding down his face, and the hand that was up to his mouth was shaking.

Santana turned to look at Rachel, and noticed the phone lying on the floor. She looked at Rachel, who nodded and picked up the phone. A look of worry crossed her face when she read the caller ID. She took a deep breath, said "Hey Carole..." and walked out the room.

Santana looked down at Kurt, who had yet to move, and whispered, "Hummel, please. You got to tell me."

Kurt gave the tiniest shake of his head, and just dissolved into heart-wrenching sobs. Santana was a bit taken aback, but pulled him to her and let him cry into her chest. Kurt was gripping the bottom of her shirt, as if that was the only thing keeping him grounded.

She was rubbing his arm soothingly, and whispering sweet nothings in his ear, when Rachel walked back in. She sat down on the other side of Kurt, and laid her head on his back.

Santana looked and saw the tears running down Rachel's face, "What is it?"

Rachel whispered back, "Car accident..."

Santana looked back down at Kurt, who was still sobbing into her chest. Her heart-clenched. She knew how much his dad meant him. If it was Carole that called, then Burt was probably already at the hospital.

"Is Burt gonna be okay?" She asked timidly, not wanting Kurt to hear.

Rachel looked up at Santana, and back at Kurt. She picked her head up and started rubbing his back, "Burt's...H-He passed out behind the wheel, and the truck flipped. He's pretty banged up, but he should be able to recover once they find out why he passed out... But Blaine... H-He's in ICU, critical condition..."

Santana looked back at Rachel when she heard Blaine's name, "How... How did that happen?"

"They don't know for sure because no one can confirm it yet, but how it looks was that when Burt passed out, Blaine tried to crawl over the counsel to steer. But he couldn't and then they collided with a semi..." Rachel kept looking down at Kurt, who seemed completely oblivious to the other two.

"Wait, if Burt was driving, how is Blaine the one in ICU?"

Rachel let out a chocked sob, and took a deep breath. She started playing in Kurt's hair, and looked at Santana, "He swerved the truck. The semi hit the passenger side full force..."

Santana looked away, and let the tears fall.

"Blaine's always been g-good at keeping pr-promises..." Kurt whispered, tears still falling, "No matter the-the consequences..."

* * *

**JSIHAUIBUIBFUEIRBVRHEIUWBFUFERWBFUYIWFBHUYIW**

**I FEEL LIKE I'M COMPLETELY REPETIVE AND SO OOC ITS UNNERVING OMG AUEHDIOWHDIOIOBIBCULBCBUBU**

**I looked through this chapter like 18 times and I still feel like, ehhh!**

**OMG IM SO OUT OF PRACTICE!**


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Kurt calmed down, well enough so he could actually breathe properly, Rachel started making phone calls to both Kurt's teachers at NYADA and Isabelle, and Santana helped him pack a small bag and book a flight.

"Okay," She said, looking from the computer screen to turn to where Kurt was sitting. He was playing with a little ring box, "Kurt?"

He didn't even turn his head, "Hmm?" He had changed not too long ago, and was wearing a pair of yoga pants with an old sweatshirt that read 'Dalton,' no doubt an old one of Blaine's.

"There's a flight headed to Lima in an hour. I just bought-"

"That's the earliest?! You've got to be joking!" Kurt interrupted harshly. His eyes were red and puffy, and he still had tears streaming down his face.

He looked as though his life was falling apart.

Santana sighed, "Yes, that's the earliest. I bought the ticket, too. We can stop by, grab something quick for you to eat, and you can get situated on the plane early."

Kurt sniffled, and just looked back down at the little black velvet box.

Santana looked at him sadly, got up from the computer chair, and walked over to him. She knelt down so she could be at eye-level, "Kurt, I know you're worried. But I also know that when you get to Lima, you're not gonna eat or sleep or anything. You're gonna worry yourself sick. I can't even imagine how you have to be feeling right now, but please, for me, just try to take care of yourself."

Kurt looked up at her through his eyelashes, and smiled sadly, "I knew I kept you around for a reason." He sniffled, and pulled her into a hug.

She smiled, and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey," Rachel said quietly, and she walked back into the room, "You're all good with classes and work. But Isabelle wants you to keep her updated." She smiled and sniffled.

Kurt looked up at her, and let go of Santana, "Thanks."

"So, I called Finn and he said he would come pick you up at the airport. You just have to text him when the plane lands."

Kurt sighed sadly, "I haven't even talked to him at all about this. How's he holding up?"

Rachel just shook her head slightly, "I mean, as well as he could be given the circumstances. He was really worried about how you're doing..."

Kurt chuckled sadly, "As well as I could be given the circumstances?" He looked up at her, and the box still clutched tightly in his hand. He let out a shaky breath, "I...I don't know what I'm gonna do if I l-lose either of them..." He mumbled.

"You won't have to find out," Santana said soothingly, "They're both strong enough to pull through this."

"You can only be strong for so long..." Kurt whispered solemnly.

Santana and Rachel looked at each other, not knowing what to say.

Santana pulled out her phone and checked the time, "Time to head to the airport. We'll get you something to eat there, unless you're in the mood for a gourmet meal?" She chuckled and stood up.

Even though it was muffled by tears, Kurt laughed for the first time that night, "No. I'm good with the airport poison, just for tonight though."

Kurt grabbed his small duffel bag, with just basically his phone charger, toothbrush and toothpaste, some yoga pants, and one of Blaine's old sweatshirts he'd given to him when he was down for Christmas. He opened his hand and looked at the gum wrapper promise ring. As a few stray tears fell, he kissed the little black box, and walked out of the room.

* * *

"_Calling all boarders on the 162 Flight to Lima, Ohio. Please report to Terminal C. Your flight will be departing in 20 minutes." _the overhead announcer called.

"Okay, you're all set," Santana said as she stood up, along with Kurt and Rachel, "Text us when you land and keep us updated Hummel!"

He smiled slightly and nodded.

"Santana and I will be there by the end of the week. Just stay strong and be careful while you're there. According to Finn, the entire Glee Club is there, and I don't think they plan on leaving, so you won't be alone."

Kurt nodded and pulled both of them in for a tight hug, "I don't know what I would do without you two."

Rachel kissed his cheek, and pulled away, along with Santana, "Go on."

Kurt smiled, picked up his duffel bag, and walked to the terminal. He looked behind him and saw both Rachel and Santana smiling sadly, and waving. He smiled, handed the guard his ticket, and walked up to the plane to take his seat.

* * *

"Mom, Rachel texted me that Kurt's plane just left." Finn said as he walked up to Carole, who talking to Mr. Schue and Emma.

Carole looked over at Finn, and smiled slightly, "Alright. He shouldn't be here for about another 2 hours."

Mr. Schue rubbed his hand over his face, "Did she say how he was holding up? As hard as it is for us," he gestured to the waiting room full of Glee Clubbers, old and new, "this has to twice as worse for him."

"She said he like, went into shock and he's been crying. That's all she'd really tell me, because she had to call Kurt's boss and teachers."

"I've called everyone," Mercedes said and she walked up. Her and Mike were making another one of trips to help the Glee Club for Nationals, "Quinn's coming tomorrow morning, and Rachel and Santana are coming at the end of the week."

Finn nodded, "Yeah they couldn't get away from classes and everything. She told me."

"So basically everyone's here. Good. Kurt's gonna need all the support he can get." Mr. Schue said sadly.

Puck walked up, "He's on his way?"

Carole nodded, and then looked back into the waiting room. Jake was holding Marley in his arms while the girl cried silently. Artie, Kitty, Ryder, and Unique were all huddled up together. Joe had a rosary in his hand and was praying quietly. Sugar and Brittney had their arms around Sam, who still had tears falling down his face. Mike and Tina were cuddled together on a couch.

"Mom?"

She looked back at her son. Her son who had already lost one father, and had a chance of losing another. Her eyes shined with tears, and Finn walked up and wrapped his arms around her.

Mercedes put her head on Puck's shoulder, who started rubbing her back soothingly.

"Burt Hummel?"

All heads looked up at the guy in the white coat, holding a clipboard.

Carole pulled away from Finn, and walked up to the doctor, "Dr. Andrews, what news?"

Dr. Andrews looked around, "I'd rather discuss this in private if you don't mind, Mrs. Hudson?"

Carole nodded and followed the doctor into a private room.

"Think it's good news?" Puck asked.

"Not if he had to 'discuss it privately.'" Artie replied.

Time seemed to drag on, before Carole walked out of the room. She nodded to the doctor and went back to where everyone was waiting.

"Okay, I have good news and bad news. Apparently, what the police expected what happened did happen. They need to run a few more tests on Burt, but after, he should be able to leave. A little banged up, but fine." Carole said, but it didn't seem as happy as it should be.

Everyone released a breath of relief.

"What else? What about Blaine?" Sam asked timidly.

Carole sighed, "As of now, Blaine's in a coma. He's in critical condition, and...and..." She looked down, as tears gathered in her eyes, "...they don't know if he's gonna make it..."

"W-What...?" Tina shakily asked.

"The truck was going 95, and the semi was going 75. Since Blaine swerved the truck and took the brunt fore head-on, he has a lot of internal and external damage. The truck flipped 3 times and landed in a ditch, meaning we also have that we have to worry about the head damage."

Mr. Schue had his head in his hands the entire time. He looked up, and asked the question all of them were thinking, "What are his chances?"

Carole looked up at the kids, some she'd known for years, some she just met. They all had this look of just sadness, and then she thought of Kurt's face when she would have to deliver this news to him when he came.

"The doctors... they don't think he'll last through the n-night..."

* * *

**Okay, I'm not even lying, I have cried a few times writing this...**

**Thanks to my totally awesome and fabulous readers/reviewers/favoriters! I can't believe the response I got from this story! It's amazing and I want you guys to know that I do appreciate all of your support!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Mrs. Hudson?"

Carole looked up from the conversation she was having will Will and Emma, and turned to the doctor, "Yes?"

Dr. Andrews smiled slightly, and moved to the side. A figured emerged from the doorway.

"Burt..." Carole whispered, before she got up and sprung herself at her husband, wrapping her small arms around his frame.

Burt released a deep breath and tightened his arms around her. He's had enough close calls in his life to know he was never letting this woman go.

"I'm so happy you're okay." She mumbled into his neck, "I don't know what I would've done if..." she trailed off, not even wanting to finish that thought.

"I'm okay. Don't worry." He whispered back to her. He pressed a soft kiss on her temple and pulled away to give her a soft kiss on the lips.

She smiled and kissed him back, and pulled him back in for a hug, "Kurt's gonna be ecstatic." She whispered.

He pulled away, and started glancing around the room, "Kurt? He's here?"

"Not yet," Carole responded, "Finn went to get him at the airport a few-"

"Dad...?"

Everybody in the hospital turned to look at the entrance doors to the hospital waiting room.

Burt turned his head, and looked at his son. His son who had no doubt dropped everything to come back. His son that had red, puffy eyes that showed he'd been crying for hours. His son, who for the third time, almost lost his dad.

Kurt still had tears running down his face. He was not expecting to walk in, and see his dad walking around. Sure, Finn said that Burt wasn't hurt that badly, but still.

"D-Daddy..." He mumbled, more to himself, and all but ran into his dad's awaiting arms.

Burt kissed the top of his head, and held on like a lifeline, "Shh, Kurt. Everything's okay, bud." He could feel the tears fall on his neck, so he just wrapped his arms tighter around him, "Shh..."

Finn walked up to his mom, and pulled her into a hug.

"Blaine Anderson! Where is he?!" A panicked woman's voice rang out.

Kurt's eyes widened, and he pulled back from his dad to see Mrs. and Mr. Anderson talking to a woman behind the desk. She was trying to calmly explain to them that a doctor would be out shortly to explain everything, but Mrs. Anderson was having none of it.

"I want to see him!"

"Mrs. Anderson, he's not in a stable condition right now."

Kurt's knees gave out when he heard that. He had to grab hold of his dad to keep upright.

"I don't care! He's my son, and I want to see him!"

"Mrs. Anderson," Carole called out as she walked over to the worried parents, "I can explain what the doctor told me, but you have to calm down first."

She took a deep breath, and brought her hands to her face to wipe the tears. She nodded and walked toward Carole, Mr. Anderson in tow.

You could immediately tell that Blaine favored his mother. The long, dark curls she had pulled back into a ponytail, and the hazel eyes, although puffy and filled with tears, were a dead give-a-way. Not to mention the small stature and rounded face Mrs. Anderson's possessed was a big difference than Mr. Anderson's tall frame and pointed features.

"Julie Anderson," Mrs. Anderson stated, "my husband, Conner. It brings to my attention that we never really had a formal introduction." Julie said as she looked up at Carole.

Carole smiled sadly, "Carole Husdon, my son Finn, my husband Burt, and I'm sure you know his son Kurt."

Julie smiled and nodded slightly, looking at Kurt, "Yes, him we know."

* * *

Carole sat Burt, Kurt, Julie, and Conner down and told them exactly what the doctor had told her. The tears didn't stop flowing for one second.

"So...they really don't think he's g-going to...?" Julie asked quietly.

Carole shook her head slightly, "They don't know for sure, but he's been unresponsive for hours..." she trailed off and looked at Kurt. No matter what anyone said, he was taking this harder than anyone. He hadn't said a word the whole time.

Conner rubbed a hand over his face, and stood up, "I'm gonna call Cooper..." He said quietly, and walked out of the hospital waiting room.

Julie sighed as she watched her husband leave the room, "I need to go make some calls as well." She gently squeezed Kurt's shoulder, and got up from her chair, "Burt, I'm really happy you're okay." She smiled at him sadly before walking outside, following her husband.

"Kurt..." Burt started, but before he could finish Kurt got up out his chair, and walked out the room.

"I feel really helpless." Sam said, after a moment of silence.

"There's really nothing we can do but sit and wait." Marley responded, sadly.

"Just be there for him," Burt said quietly, "If worse comes to worse, he's gonna need friends more than anything."

* * *

Much to everyone's surprise, Blaine made it through the night.

His condition however, didn't improve. Two days later, he was still in a coma. Three days later, he had a seizure and had to be taken into immediate surgery. And six days after he was brought to the hospital, he had to be placed on a life-support machine.

Hope was beginning to dwindle. He was still unstable, but after the seizure, the doctor decided to allow one person in at a time, in hope that maybe some outside voices would help him out of the coma.

Quinn and Cooper had both came in around the same time, and Rachel and Santana had flown in the day before.

It seemed like it was a big family reunion... only not.

Everyone, including the Anderson's, knew that Kurt was having the hardest time. He never left the hospital, and everyone was worried if was even eating or sleeping.

Kurt had just walked out from his turn in to see Blaine. He hated seeing someone usually so bright, so full of life still as a rock. Blaine was always a person who had to be moving. He had to be active. And now... he's stuck with tubes and wires, and a machine that's breathing for him.

He hated seeing the love of his life looking like the life was already gone from him.

It really brought an ache to his heart.

"Kurt, here," Rachel said as she walked up to him, holding out a small container, "I brought you a salad from the cafeteria. I mean, I know it's not the best, but it's better than nothing..."

Kurt slightly shook his head, and just went back to looking out the window, where rain was slightly falling.

Rachel sighed, "You have to eat something. Blaine wouldn't want you to -"

"Don't you dare tell me what Blaine would want!" Kurt snapped. Everybody in the room actually jumped at the loud volume and harsh tone of Kurt's voice.

"I'm just saying Blaine wouldn't want you-" Rachel tried.

"Shut up! You wouldn't know because Blaine is basically on his death bed only surviving on a stupid machine! You don't know a damn thing about what he wants!" He cried. Literally, he had tears running down his face. He looked around and saw everyone staring at him. He closed his eyes, and let out a shaky breath. He got up, and stormed out of the waiting room.

He needed a coffee.

As he was walking toward the cafeteria, he passed a room he never really paid any attention to.

_Chapel._

He was about to roll his eyes, and walk away when someone in the room caught his eye. He opened the door.

"Dad?"

Burt looked up at Kurt when he heard the door open. He sighed, and gestured for him to come in.

"What on earth are you doing in here?" Kurt asked spitefully.

"Praying." He answered simply.

Kurt scoffed, "Yeah dad. Let's pray to some higher being, who in the end, is just gonna send me and everyone like me to hell."

Burt sighed and grabbed his son's hand. Kurt was about to question, when he felt something being placed in his hand.

He opened it to find a beautiful hand-crafted cerulean blue rosary.

Before Kurt could even question, Burt said, "That was your mother's. I don't know if you remember this, but she used to take us to Church all the time," Kurt shook his head, "But after she died, I stopped because I was angry with God because I was confused as to why He'd take her. She didn't do anything wrong. And ya know, I don't think I'll ever understand." Burt gave Kurt's hand a small squeeze, "But what I do know, is that it brought me closer to you. It brought me a new family, and while it's not the same, and it never will be, I couldn't imagine my life any more perfect."

Kurt looked down at the little, fragile trinket, and didn't say anything.

"Kurt, I'd hate for you to have to experience the pain I went through when I lost your mom. But, one thing you can do, is pray that even if the worse happens, that Blaine isn't suffering."

"H-How...?" Kurt choke out, "How when I get told that w-we're going to hell? We're gonna get eternal s-suffering just for being who w-we are...?"

Burt smiled sadly, and wiped the tears that had fallen from his son's eyes, _God, so much like Elizabeth's_, "You just have to have faith. Your mother always told me to have it, now you need to have it." He leaned over and kissed Kurt on top the head, and walked out the chapel.

Kurt turned around to face the crucifix on the altar. He grabbed the little ring box from his pocket that he brought back with him, and held the rosary in his other hand. He took a deep breath, and for the first time in who knows how long...

He prayed.

* * *

**OMG THIS CHAPTER IS LONG AF**

**I really didn't mean for it to happen. But I had to get much out there. The next one should be short, because it's kinda one thing happening. I think this is the like the third or fourth to last chapter. The last one is an epilogue. Also, sorry for the delay this week. I've been at softball and whatnot. **

**So this is where my religious standpoints come in. I ain't even lying, I cried at the end!**

**I just ask that you let me know what you guys think, please no hate either! Nobody likes an asshole! Thanks for everyone who fav/alerted/ reviewed and everything! Redvines to you all! **

**FunFact: I actually have a blue hand-crafted rosary I got for Confirmation and I thought of Kurt's eyes!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: Make sure you have a box of tissues next to you, and something to make you feel better after you read this... That is all...**

* * *

He flat-lined.

It was during the night. The doctors made the decision that Blaine's vitals were well enough to be taken off the ventilator. He had made it 4 hours before it happened.

Nurses and doctors rushed in, and shocked him. He came back within seconds, but it still caused an extreme worry.

One of the nurses took Blaine's vitals and everything showed to be up at normal speed and showed nothing was wrong. The only difference was brain activity, and it showed to be at rate of someone who was merely sleeping.

Blaine was put back on life-support.

* * *

10 days.

It's been officially 10 days since the accident.

Everyone's on edge. Kitty and Santana keep snapping at people who seem to 'looking at them the wrong way.' Puck's getting irritated with the doctors that 'don't have a clue of what they're doing.'

Some try to make the mood a bit more cheerful. Marley and Unique try to start humming some songs, hoping to get others to join in. Artie's trying to crack some jokes with Sugar.

But then, you have the ones that sit quietly, hoping for any sign of good news. Finn, Ryder, and Jake look for any excuse to get up and go outside, or just to walk around. Tina and Mike haven't left their little bundle together, nor has Sam or Brittney. Joe and Quinn just sits and stares out the window, mumbling prayers.

Then you have Mercedes and Rachel trying to comfort Kurt, who simply shrugs both of them off. Kurt goes from Blaine's room to the chapel, and no where else. He avoids this room as much as he can.

But he can't today. Today he was told by his dad to stay close, and then suddenly all three Anderson's are walking in a private room with the doctor.

Burt has a protective arm around his son, and is crying softly in his hair, hoping Kurt won't hear.

He does, though.

And that's when he knows, he is not gonna like the outcome of this.

* * *

2 hours pass when the Anderson's finally walk out. All of them, with tears running down their face.

Everyone in the waiting room looks up when they enter, and Conner speaks in a strangled voice, "We told them to pull the plug..."

Silence.

Complete silence.

But to Kurt's ears, it seems louder than anything he's ever heard before.

Everyone has fresh tears running down their faces, some with a look of deep grief and acceptance, others with a look of complete bewilderment.

"It's...for the best for e-everyone..." Julie says softly, "B-Blaine," she lets out a shaky breath, "He wouldn't want anyone wasting their time on s-something like this. He'd w-want you all to move on, to forget about this sadness."

"No..." Kurt whispers, eyes still wide and filled with unshed tears.

She takes a breath, "Kurt, I know it's h-hard-"

"No!" Kurt screams, "I wish people will quit saying 'Blaine would want' because you don't know a damn thing about what he wants!" He puts a hand over his mouth and backs up to a wall, "No one knows! No one freakin' knows!" He slides down the wall, and unleashes these heart-wrenching sobs, repeating, "No one knows. No one knows."

Burt looks at his son, with tears in his own eyes. He's never seen him so heartbroken, even when he lost his mother. He walks up to Kurt, and kneels down in front of him, "Kurt? Buddy, look at me."

Kurt looks up at his dad, and Burt can immediately feel the pain he felt from losing Elizabeth years ago.

"Kurt, remember what I told you?"

Kurt just buries his head in his hands and continues sobbing. Burt pulls Kurt into his arms, and just hold him for a minute before Kurt mumbles, "I couldn't even say I love you one last time. I can't see his goofy smile whenever I say it. I can't hear his laugh anymore, or see his gorgeous eyes."

Burt gently puts two fingers under his chin, and lifts his son's eyes to meet his, "You know he loves you. Always has, and always will. You will never forget his laugh, smile, eyes , or anything else."

Kurt shakes his head, and buries his head into the crook of his dad's neck, breathing in the comforting smell.

"He's gonna be happy," Joe says quietly, "He won't be suffering anymore."

"How can you prove that?" Kurt asks desperately.

"I can't. But I believe that God's reserving a spot up there for him."

Kurt turns his head, barley but giving enough indication that he's talking to him, "He's gay."

Joe shrugs, "He's a good person, great actually. No way God's gonna send him down there for something he can't control. Blaine's too nice of a person to not go to Heaven."

Kurt just stays quiet. He really doesn't have a response for that.

"C'mon..." Burt says getting up, "They want to do it now..."

Everyone nods and stands up solemnly. Some latching on to others to keep them upright. Julie smiles sadly, and gestures to the hallway that leads to Blaine's room.

Cooper wipes his eyes with the back of his hands, and then looks back at Kurt, who has yet to get up, "Kurt..." he whispers, "Come on..."

Kurt shakes his head, and curls in on himself, "No..."

Finn sighs and bumps Puck's shoulder, who nods, understanding the plan. They both walk up beside Kurt, and lift him up.

Kurt panics and struggles against them, "No! I can't do this! Please!" He's crying harder, "St-Stop!"

Finn's crying too, and everyone in the room is crying harder at the sight of a strong, confident person, literally falling to pieces, "Dude... You're gonna regret it if you don't go..."

"No! I can't do this! Stop! Please, just stop!"

"Kurt!" Burt yells, "Listen to me. Finn's right. It will be your biggest regret if you don't go." He lowered his voice, "Please, bud. Quit making this harder than it already is."

Kurt looked at his dad, then to Mr. and Mrs. Anderson who looked heartbroken, then to all of his friends. Not just his friends, though, but Blaine's too.

Kurt let out a real shaky breath, and stood upright. He made a subtle nod and started walking toward the room.

Conner turned around once they reached the room, Dr. Andrews at his side, "Kurt, we want you to be last. You should be the last voice he hears." His voice sounded choked up, but calm. Like he was trying hard to contain his composure.

Everyone went in, and said their tearful goodbyes. Sam and Tina looked like they were about to just fall to the ground. Artie didn't let go of Kitty's hand. Mr. and Mrs. Anderson was clutching Copper like a life-line, and Mr. Schue and Emma were crying together in the corner of the room.

Then, it was Kurt's turn.

All the people in the room looked toward the door when Kurt walked in.

He closed his eyes, shook his head, and was backing up to the door, "I can't... I can't..." But Finn blocked his path before Kurt could escape.

"You have to do this..."

Kurt looked up at Finn, and then to the other people in the room. Artie. Carole. Julie and Conner. Cooper. Quinn. Mercedes. Mike. Ryder. Jake. Marley. Puck. Unique. Santana. Will. Emma. Rachel. Brittney. Tina. Sam. His dad.

Friends of Blaine, of him. People who will help him get over this horrible nightmare. People who will help him in general.

He took a deep breath, and walked to the edge of the bed, where is one and only true love was laying.

_It took me this long to actually admit that I still love him. _

"Hey Blaine..." Kurt smiled tearfully, and brushed of his stray curls out his face, "Hey baby..." He let out another shaky breath, and grabbed Blaine's hand, "You were right. I was just minimizing everything between us and that wasn't fair to you. I love you so much," He squeezed his hand, "And I'm sorry it took me this long to realize it again." He turned to look at the doctor, "C-Can I sing to him...? While you, ya know..."

The doctor smiled sadly, and nodded.

He smiled sadly, and looked over at Blaine again. He removed his hand from Blaine's, only to replace it back a second later, with the rosary between their intertwined fingers. He cared his other hand through Blaine's hair, and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night._

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly._

_All your life,_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise._

They did it. They unplugged the machine, and the room got immensely quieter.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night._

_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see._

_All your life._

He flat-lined, only this time, no one came to revive him.

More tears fell from Kurt's eyes and he laid his head on Blaine's non-moving chest, still clutching his hand.

_You were only waiting for this moment to be free._

Kurt didn't even finish the song, as he cried into Blaine's chest, like he did so many times before, but this was entirely different.

Burt had to turn away. Seeing his son in so much pain, and there was absolutely nothing he could do, hurt him more than words can even describe.

Sam clenched his eyes and held Tina who was sobbing into his shoulder. Finn shoved his palms in his eyes to try to stop the tears, but Rachel grabbed his arm gently. He looked at her for a minute, before pulling her into a close hug.

Suddenly, Kurt stopped crying, and his head shot up. He was looking at at Blaine's body frantically, seeing if he just imagined what he heard.

A very soft _Thump...Thump..._

* * *

**If you want to cry even harder than I did while writing this, play Loving Arms by the Dixie Chicks in the background... (It came on on my shuffle and I was like noPE, but I still listened to it)**

**I DIED oMG I HAVENT STOPPED CRYING SINCE I WROTE FLAT-LINE THE FIRST TIME!**

**I kinda went along with this. I change a whole bunch from the original that I planned, so it's long.**

**I appreciate everyone who has fav/alerted/ reviewed! I love you all! (:**


	6. AN

"Kurt...?" Santana asked curiously.

But her words went unheard, "Blaine?" Kurt asked in a tentative whisper, "Baby, can you hear me?"

Dr. Andrews sighed sadly, "Kurt. You just went through something extremely difficult. It's common to imagine-"

_Beep... Beep..._

Dr. Andrews' eyes widened, and he quickly moved around to the machine hooked up onto Blaine's bed. And sure enough...

_Beep...Beep..._

"The heart is weak, but it's still there-"

Dr. Andrews wasn't able to finish because he was interrupted by a hacking cough...

Everyone turned to the bed to see Blaine trying to sit up and take a breath, but it seemed like his lungs weren't cooperating.

There was a collection of gasps and sighs of relief, but mostly, tears of joy.

"B-Blaine..." Kurt whispered, eyes welling up with tears.

"Kurt! Help me sit him up!" Dr. Andrews said as he pushed the 'Call Nurse' button on the bed rails.

Dr. Andrews plead puled him out of his trance and Kurt, gently, helped Blaine into a somewhat sitting position.

Blaine's eyes were still screwed shut as coughs continued to rack through his body, he didn't notice the nurse rush in with an IV bag, and a syringe.

"Wait! What are you doing!" Kurt screamed in panic, when the nurse injected him with the needle.

"Something to calm him down." The nurse said, and as soon as the words left her mouth, Blaine slumped against Kurt, breathing heavily.

"K-Kurt...?" He mumbled.

Kurt took a deep breath and gently placed two fingers under his chin so that Blaine could look him in the eyes. But when Kurt saw those eyes, those beautiful, expressive, loving honey eyes looking at him, he lost it.

Kurt pulled him into a tight hug, and was sobbing into the crook of Blaine's shoulder, "I t-thought I... I thought I l-lost you... I was so sc-scared..."

Blaine slid both his arms around Kurt's slim body, no matter how much it hurt. Tears flew down his face and he chuckled wetly, his voice was raspy and horse, from lack of use. "You should k-know that you're not getting rid of me that easily."

Kurt smiled, and pulled away only to pull their lips together in a soft, little kiss.

Burt and Carole smiled softly at them and huddled closer. Everyone had tears on their faces, but tears of joy this time.

"Baby..." Blaine and Kurt looked up to see Julie, Cooper, and Conner walking over. Kurt turned to Blaine and shared a small smile with him, before standing up, planting a soft kiss on his forehead and walking over to his dad.

Julie embraced her son tightly, kissing his the top of his head, "You're okay, baby." She kept repeating, more like to assure herself.

Conner and Cooper joined in on the group hug, before pulling back to wipe the tears in their eyes.

"Wait," Blaine said, "Burt?" Blaine said slowly, pulling away from his mom.

Burt smiled and walked over to him, "I'm fine kiddo. Thanks to you."

"But, how did-" But he was interrupted by a few more terrible coughs. Tears were welling in the corner of his eyes.

"Okay, that's enough for today." Dr. Andrews said, helping Blaine lay back down, "You overdid yourself, and the talking isn't helping. You can finish tomorrow."

Blaine sighed, and was about to say something in protest before another cough racked through his body.

Dr. Andrews raised an eyebrow smugly at him, a look that clearly read _I told you so_, before turning to everyone in the room, "Okay everyone. I'm sorry but Blaine does need his rest. You can come back tomorrow when he's feeling better."

"Kurt..." Blaine mumbled, and made small little grabby hand gestures towards him.

Kurt smiled and walked over to sit on the side of the bed, "I'll be back tomorrow baby. I promise." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and squeezed it tightly, and made a move to let go, but Blaine didn't. Kurt smiled fondly.

"Actually Kurt," Dr. Andrews said, "I have to have a word with Mrs. and Mr. Anderson for a moment, mind staying here for a while? I don't want him alone just yet." He asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Yes..." Blaine answered tiredly for him, and pulled him closer.

Dr. Andrews nodded and left the room, followed by the Julie, who before leaving placed a kiss on both Kurt and Blaine's forehead, before joining her husband, son, and the doctor.

Soon, they were alone.

Blaine made a movement and Kurt looked down at him, but smiled when he saw that he moved over a bit, and started patting the bed. Kurt looked uncertain for a moment, but when Blaine squeezed his hand once more, he smiled and laid down next to him.

Blaine spent no time cuddling up into Kurt's chest, and just breathing in his scent, "I slept for God knows how long, and I'm still tired." He sighed sleepily.

Kurt chuckled quietly, and brought the hand that was holding Blaine's up to his lips and placed a soft kiss on his knuckles, "Blaine?"

"Hmm?" He mumbled sleepily.

"Please don't ever do this again. I was so scared. I love you too much to lose you." Kurt said quietly, silent tears running down his face.

Blaine pulled back a bit, and kissed the tears away, "A very beautiful, caring, strong person told me once that I wasn't going to lose him. I suppose I should repeat the advice."

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes, and saw all that emotion, all that _love _and _adoration_. He smiled and kissed his lips softly, "Do you believe in God?" He asked, barely above a whisper.

Blaine looked kind of confused for moment by the question, but nodded nonetheless.

Kurt looked down at their intertwined hands and asked, very softly, "Why?" He looked back up to him, "After all the hell you went through, and all the hell we probably will endure just by being who we are, why?"

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt softly once more, "Because no matter all the pain, all the hurt, he gave me something worth all the good in the world and more. Something that, no matter how bad things got, it always makes all the ache and pain go away."

"And what's that?" He asked softly.

He smiled, "He gave me another day with you."

* * *

**EL FIN**

**I hope you all enjoyed this story! I love you all and thanks for the amazing response I've gotten! You guys are perf! I wish everyone happy days! I also hope everyone is doing okay with Cory's death. I know it's hard, but that's what family's are for! **

**Hugs and Klisses! Xoxoxoxo I love you all! **


End file.
